Sleeping Beauty
by Treta Aysel
Summary: "Maybe you had a dream about kissing strawberries."


**Sleeping Beauty: **

As per usual Oliver Wood was having trouble falling asleep. He was normally one to go right to sleep when he went to bed but this week was a bit different. This week it was way different than normal. He felt like he was willing himself not to sleep, not to dream of anything. He didn't want to either, he was afraid to fall asleep. The last time he had slept, he'd had a dream. Not just any dream, but a wet dream.

His gazed left the ceiling and wandered over to the sleeping body that was lying in the four-poster bed next to his own. In the bed slept fellow fifth year, prefect, and Oliver's very best friend, Percy Weasley. A few muttered words escaped the redhead's lips as he turned over on his side, rolling over so all Oliver could see of him was the back of his head.

Oliver frowned a bit as he watched Percy sleep peacefully, or however peaceful it really was. _'At least one of us can sleep tonight.' _Part of him wanted to blame Percy for the fact that he couldn't sleep, but of course it wasn't the redhead's fault that he didn't know what he did to the Quidditch player. It had happened over the summer a few times but he was glad that when he came back it had stopped, until this week.

He didn't want to embarrass himself by having those kinds of dreams in front of anyone in the dormitory. Sure, at some point they all went through puberty but it should have ended by now. Groaning Oliver rolled on his side to stare at their other roommate, hopefully sleep would over take him and he would fall asleep.

It didn't work, his mind wouldn't leave him alone about Percy and it was just starting to bug him. Rolling over once more he looked at Percy's sleeping body all tucked into the bed. A strangled growl escaped his lips and his brows furrowed. It just didn't seem fair, why this? Why him? Why was he in love with his best friend anyways?

He knew there was next to no chance of his best friend being into him like that anyways. He was pretty sure Percy was straight or at least asexual because he never seemed to show any sexual interest in anyone, male or female. A scowl formed as he gripped the sheets, knuckles turning white. He kicked off the sheets and stood up, moving over to Percy's bedside quickly.

He knelt down; chin resting on the mattress and the moonlight from the window came into the room and lighted up Percy's face so Oliver could see his sharp features clearly. The moon outlined his lips clearly and Oliver found himself licking his lips.

He knew what he was about to do was risky and something he would probably lose Percy's friendship over for if he got caught doing it as well. Leaning he quickly placed a kiss on Percy's lips for a few quick moments. His lips seemed to tingle in delight from the contact that he had with Percy's lips before pulling away. He licked his lips and quietly moved back to his bed, lying on it once more, watching the sleeping beauty in the next bed over, and finally being able to fall asleep.

vvvvvv

A few hours later Oliver woke up to find Percy sitting up in bed, his red hair going every which way as it did every morning. The Quidditch player would be lying if he said that he didn't say that he didn't love the way Percy's hair looked in the morning. "Morning Perce….." He said, yawning. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at the confused look on the prefect's face. "Somethin wrong?"

Percy glanced over at him for a moment. "I seem….I seem to taste something, something like strawberries."

Oliver blinked, almost frozen in fear. He had hoped that he didn't remember or even feel him kissing him last night. The Quidditch player just chuckled and shook his head. "Maybe you had a dream about eating strawberries and the taste stayed with you?"

Percy looked like he didn't believe him for a moment but then brushed it off with a maybe as he got out of bed to get ready for the day.

A hand came up and rubbed his face as he groaned softly. He just hoped that could hold him over and let him sleep peacefully for a while before he got caught giving him more stolen kisses.


End file.
